Back of the Head
by Imoto-Kun
Summary: Well, after reading 2 amazing Near x Mello fanfictions, I decided writing one myself XD Not the best, I know. Anyway! After Near got a hold on Mello's book, which was full of answers, nothing can go any worse for Mello... Or can it?
1. The hit

The albino's card tower was built with hearts only. No spades nor diamonds were allowed to be a part of his tower; Even if it meant a smaller tower than usual.

As usual, inside the library, there was silence. It was convenient for Near when he's doing such a thing... Or at least as quiet as it could have been.

Planning to place his next heart-card on the very top, a loud moan was heard. It was not a pleasure moan- but a complain one.

Such so loud and disturbing that made Near's hand shake and make all his card tower collapse can belong to only one person- Mello.

With heavy steps going towards the center, he gazed at Near. The albino's face was blank of emotion, but he was sure he could hear a sigh. And even if there wasn't one, he was glad to make his little project be ruined. Such a pleasure it was to be able to destroy something of his.

Walking forward behind Mello without lifting his eyes from the gameboy screen was none other than his best friend Matt.

Usually he would stop right behind him, but this time he was too concetrated at killing that last beast in the whatever game it was this time he bumped into Mello. Frustration words came from the blonde's mouth, but as much attention as he gave to his surrounding at this exact moment, it was nothing but a blur of words that made no sense together nor alone.

From a pocket in his jacket, Matt handed Mello a chocolate bar to keep calm. It was needed so many times he already got used to playing with one hand for just a small while- and if that was not an option, he would just tell Mello to sneak a hand inside and take it by himself.

SMACK. The chocolate breakings' sound was nothing unusual to almost everyone at Wammy's, but to Mello it was better than any possible music or sound there is; Unless he is watching someone else snapping pieces of chocolate right infront of his face when he himself can't enjoy that heavenly treat. Then a better sound will be of that person's screams as he is being tortured.

OK, even here Mello agreed he exaggerated.

The melting chocolate in his mouth gave him a small shiver. This time Matt really did a good job- he sneaked in the kitchen and got him one of the best chocolate brands there were there. So good, infact, he forgot all he was just mad about, forgot about the pleasure of disturbing the albino, and the fact there is more stuff in this world besides chocolate. The smile in his face was really wide, and he held back another moan, only that this time it would have been a pleasure one, and simply shivered in happines.

"I see Mello enjoys cheap food," The voice from the corner, not far from the two boys, was heard. Looking at his direction, Mello was surprised he said the word "see'', since it didn't really seemed as if he lifted his gaze from the cards, Forming a new tower infront of his face. Looking closely, you could notice this time it was built of clubs.

"I see Near enjoys cheap games," He answered back. Nothing much, Just the same. One will send an offence to the other, and the other will return in most likely the same way.

Snarling to the no reaction he got, he walked passed the table, to the shelves, pulling a book out and then back again from the same way, making sure he hit the table in some way and make everything collapse again.

Still nothing.

"Let's go, Matt," He informed his friend.

"Uh-huh." Still not really paying any attention, he walked behind the blonde like an obedient dog.

Bored from the daily routine of Mello ruining every game of his, he collected the cards and went to his room. Inside the canvas white room, which the only colorful things inside it were his toys, he got a Mr. PotatoHead. Removing his mustache and putting it in the hole where the hat was supposed to be, the round brown thing wasn't bald anymore.

_How will Mello look bald?_

He shook his head. It could have been fun to see the silk-blonde hair disappear from the bitch's head, but it wasn't something he really cared about. Not that there _was_ something he really cared about. Not even his parents. Well, how could he care for something he doesn't even remember he had? Not that he doubted he had any, of course. But at this point, he almost saw Roger, Watari or even L as his fathers. Not a biological father, but a father.

The toy became boring. Whenever Near got deep in those stupid thoughts he felt like throwing them away.

Along the way of his need to throw something away (even if he never did) he understood Mello's anger. Being so deep in emotions all the time. A relief of course was to destroy something, and since he wasn't a person to really touch anything but chocolates, he didn't have anything to put his anger at. Not until Near came, anyway. The little pale boy who succeded to avoid feelings so perfectly and always was around stuff who could be easily destroyed.

At least the anger wasn't put on Near himself. The way he was always first and this problem Mello had which Near didn't really know about pissed the blonde off a lot, which made his Near's-stuff-being-destroyed hobby be more of a job. A must-do daily routine.

Putting Mr. PotatoHead back to his place, he got out of the room completely bored. Wandering around the hallways he ended up in the games room. It was not any better than Near's own paradise, but it had some stuff there he himself didn't. And this place was necessary, because he swore that one day he'll be so bored he'll actually come down and play with one of Wammy's other kids.

In front of one of the television screens sat a redhead guy, orange googles resting around his neck. He laughed when made something explode and cursed to the mic when someone made him die. Shaking the controller with frustration, Matt didn't notice the white boy staring at him.

_How did he find it so amusing after such a long time?_

Sitting next to him was the chocoholic on a silver sofa, nimbling a chocolate bar and reading the book he took earlier from the library. Flipping pages slowly, it was hard to know whether Mello understood anything or not. The chocolate seemed more intresting to him.

The albino turned to his left and started walking to a train. Some kids were around it, arms crossed, looking at it mad. One of the kids saw Near coming, and as he was Wammy's genius, he called him.

"Can you fix this train?" The kid asked. Still young, and probably new here, he didn't know Near and his personal-space limits. He got up and went to Near, grabbing his pijama edge.

Twitching, Near fell to the ground and crawled backwards a bit. The kid looked at him strangely.

"Little Near doesn't like to be touched," Mello explained, not lifting his head from the book. It was enough to hear Near's name and a sound of an object falling to the floor to understand what happened.

Near didn't know whether he tried helping or offending him, but Mello helping plus Near did not fit, so he chose the other option.

"At least people aren't afraid of touching me," Said the albino.

"WHATCHA JUST SAY YOU LITTLE-" Instead of insulting the boy infront of youngers, he threw the book at him. Lifting one arm to protect his face, the book hit the pale arm, hurting him. But he didn't say a word, or any sign it hurted.

"I can shoot you and you won't even yell, can't I?" The blonde got up, walking out of the room to who knows where.

"Can Nii-chan help us with the train?" The little boy asked Near again.

Near, who was a bit surprised of Mello's reaction, got up and nodded.

Crouching infront of the train, bringing one knee to his chest, he started looking and examining the train and it's devices.

After finishing, the kids thanked him. he got up and started walking away when his leg stepped on a hard surface. Lifting his foot, under it was the book Mello threw before. He picked it up and read the title: **'A great way down the Red Sea**.'

"Should return it, probably," He muttered to himself.

The hallway didn't seem any different. A bit more full since people were getting ready for dinner, but it's not like anything particular had changed.

He stopped walking suddenly, looking around. He soon realized one problem- He had no idea where was Mello's room.

The thing with the rooms in Wammy's is that they had numbers, not names. He couldn't look for a door with the name "Mello" on it, he had to know the number of his room, something which was known only for the staff.

"Aff..." Near went back to his room. He doesn't eat with the rest of the kids, usually later when everything is empty, so it didn't matter whether he'll eat now or not.

Closing the door behind, he left the red-yellow book on the night stand besides his bed. _I'll eat in fifteen minutes_, he decided with himself.

Fifteen minutes passed. Getting up from bed and opening the door, most of the students were already heading their way back to their rooms; He tried avoiding being touched as much as possible.

Finally, he arrived to the big dining room. How many kids were left there anyway. 10? Enough for Near. So he simply took his plate and sat down on a far, isolated table.

After dinner he left the dining room. No, there was no secret where he was going. He was going to his bedroom. But since it's almost bed-time, it meant many students were out on the hallways exchanging "last words", or in Near's way of putting it, a playground where they yelled, ran and pushed each other. Luckily his room was on the very edge, right around the corner of a hallway that was a bit forbidden; But well, Near is Near, and the staff knew it as well. He was the only one allowed to walk there, especially at night.

Dark hallway with a few lights here and there. He was never scared of the dark before, and the flickering lights didn't give him the horror-movies sensation, since by the way he looked- all pale and shaggy- he was more likely the crazy murderer walking in those type of hallways.

_Maybe one day I'll get to kill someone..._

He was almost on the spot where he'll have to turn right to the main hallway, where just another small right-turn will make him be face-to-face with his bedroom door, when a crack sound was heard and he was pulled backwards. With one hand on his mouth and the other shutting the door closed, he opened his eyes widely. A 'click' sound came from the darkness and the room lit up in a yellow-orange light.

Finally the grip on him was lost, and he staggered forward a step. Turning his head backwards fast, he saw the black-yellow figure stand with a mad-devil expression on his face.

"Where is it, bitch?" He barked the words.

"Where is what?" The poker face asked. His heart was racing a tiny bit, but he would never show it. Especially not to Mello.

"The book. The book I threw at you earlier! Where is it? I need it!"

"I don't know what is Mello talking about," He tested him.

"Damn it, Near, Matt saw you take it! I need it for the test! If I won't have it until then I'll fail for sure!" He was trying to not yell too loud.

"Test? That book is marely a fic-" The albino paused. Mind working, he suddenly realized. "Mello is planning to cheat."

"Wha- Am not!" The blonde defended himself.

"Then why will Mello need a fiction book for a test?" He asked.

"For... Damn it Near, just hand the fucking book over!" The blonde reached his hand out with an open palm.

"Unfortunately, I do not have it with me now. Either way, Mello will not get the book until the test has passed- Unless I decide to report." He turned around, heading for the door. But the reached hand of the blonde grabbed the canvas-white pijama-covered arm and turned him back around, closer.

"If Near reports, I swear his neck will be broken," He hissed aggressively.

The albino tried to pull himself away, not feeling quite comfortable with the closeness that was suddenly formed between the two.

With Mello trying as best as he can to not let Near escape, and Near trying to do the best he can to get away, they both reached the point of no balance and fell to the cold wooden floor.

Near ignored the slight pain on the back of his head and opened his eyes, just to find himself lying on his back, under Mello, who was supporting himself from falling on the little boy with his two arms reached forward next to the white head, looking down surprised, with a slight tone of pink across his nose 'till both his ears.

The blonde opened his mouth to try and form a reasonable sentence for this awkward situtation the same time the door of the room was opened; At the door stood the gamer, googles resting around his neck and an unlit cigarette between two fingers in his right hand. A mouth formed to a kinky smile. He couldn't hold himself anymore to not tease his best-friend and laugh at this awkward situation of his.

"Dont start the party without me, Mel!"


	2. The After Pain

Mello looked up, eyes on the redhead. He fastly realized what he meant and got up from Near, not looking at him.

"Don't be stupid, Matt," He said, trying to hide the awkward state he just was in.

The googled boy sneaked the cigarette to a pocket in the inner-side of his vest. Maybe hiding it from Near, or because there was no use holding it if he wasn't smoking it. "Hey, I'm the third genius in this old house. Doubt you can call me stupid."

Near was slowly getting up to sit down. Facing the two boys, he rubbed the back of his head. "I believe 90% of that intelligent is spent on useless games," He said. "What a shame."

"Pfft. I rather be first at the score rank than grade rank. Either way I'm not on L's successor list." He waved Near's comment away.

Mello stared. He was sure Near insulted him, and didn't understand how not only Matt didn't got angry, but co-operated... More or less.

"But you might be on the next generation."

"Next generation my ass. By the time the next generation will accure I will be or old, or not intrested. Well, I'm not that intrested now anyway."

Maybe that's why Mello didn't mind spanding so much time with him. Near it was impossible, but not only that Matt wasn't competing against him, he wasn't intrested in doing it either.

First day they met. That's when Mello knew he'd like the little gamer.

**It was winter, and Mello ran inside. He was still young and a bit traumatized from his parents death.**

**Soaking wet, he went inside the game room, trying to escape from Roger and Watari. He threw stuff around and disconnected people from their games. It was surprising Mello didn't get an eletric shock when he was pulling the wires out.**

**He went to the next TV. It was a single player game, and the redhead was sitting there, googles pulled up to his eyes.**

**"Pull the wire out and I'll smack your face," He warned the little blonde. They were the same age, but he seemed more threatening. Even if now it's different.**

**"Shut up, no one asked you," He got closer to the wire, but before touching it, Matt quickly paused his game, reached a hand forward and pulled Mello backwards, making him fall down and hit his butt on the thick rug. **

**"Ouuch! What was that fooor?" The blonde complained.**

**"I told you." He returned to playing. Mello sat down quietly and watched the boy play.**

**"I'm Matt," He said when the game ended. Mello looked at him.**

**"I'm mello," He replied.**

**"What were you so mad about?" Matt asked calmly.**

**"I... Uh... Well, I was outside when I heard this L successors list. I said I'll get it but they laughed and said I'm toolittle. So I started yelling and they tried calming me down, but they didn't believe in me. I don't like it. Only my parents believed in me. And then I heard that if I do get to be an option of L's successors, I won't be the only one. That's when it started raining. I closed my eyes and shut my ears sitting on the side yelling that everyone is fucked up." To the sound of those two last words Matt's eyes lit up. "They tried touching me but I ran inside, and now..."**

**"Ah, poor you. Lucky for me I don't want to be L's successor. No drama like that."**

**Now Mello's eyes lit up. Everyone he knew wanted to be L's successors, and he needed to study the hardest to be on top. But there was this one person which didn't think of being what everyone else's dream was. Plus, he had no problem threatening Mello, which showed he was no pussy. Mello's anger could reach until the moon, but that readhead won't even look to his direction with horror.**

**Mello smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."**

**Matt looked at him from the corner of his eyes and paused the new game. Putting the controller down, he let a smirk out and shook Mello's hand. "Nice to meet you, too."**

"Too bad. Matt can be a great detective." Near's compliments surprised Mello. Was he really able to say such nice things?

"Well, sheep, Matt doesn't _want_ to be a detective. Aff, anyway, can someone explain to me what the hell I just saw between you two?"

Mello, frustrated, waved his hands around. "NOTHING! Nothing happened! Just forget about it!" He pointed at the little boy. "It's all his fault anyway! If he hadn't stollen that book from me... Give it back!"

"I'm sorry to say, but Mello won't be getting his book back. Not until the end of the exam anyway. Unless I decide to turn him in," Near explained.

"Haha, Mel, you really did got screwed up this time..." Matt laughed. He got closer and placed an arm around Mello's shoulders.

"Why won't Near give this little lady here the book back? It won't hurt..."  
"I swear to god it will hurt if you _won't_ give it back. And what the hell is this shit of little lady? GO FUCK YOURSELF, MATT!" He

got all red from anger. The two looked at him. Matt a bit amused, Near emotionless.

"Unfortunately, The book will stay with me. I believe I already told Matt and Mello the options, haven't I?" He got up and brushed the dirt off his pijamas. Then walked to the door that was half-open. He turned his head to Mello's direction. "Unless Mello will show me otherwise." Near slipped through the small open gap without the door moving.

The two best-friends were inside the yellow-brown-orange quiet small room for a minute. The silence broke by Matt's stupid joke again.

"So whatcha gonna do for him, Mel? Become his lover, I guess..."

"Shut up, idiot!" He slapped Matt on the back of his head and walked out of there, violently closing the door shut behind him .

"Heh. So fun to mess with that guy." Matt also left the room. reaching for his inner vest-pocket, he took the cigarette out,lighting it and sending the smoke to the corridor's air.

Mello sat on the big chocolate-brown couch. He spends an enormous amount of time on it, and he rather be sitting on it than any other place. even his bedroom. Luckily, there was another couch like that in the gameroom, so he didn't have any problem sitting on chocolate-like couches while Matt was playing games Mello found no interest in.

This time he was in the so-called living room. It was not full of children, and there was no chocolate in sight, so no one really knew what Mello was doing there. Near wasn't there, either, so no one could assume he wanted to put his anger out at something (or in this case, someone). Also, it couldn't be some sort of ambush, since Near stays as far away as possible from rooms which may be full, and Mello was very aware of it.

He was with both knees brought to his chest. Crossing his arms upon the knees, he let his head rest on the arms, like a egg in a nest. His mind was troubled.

_What if Near told someone? Or what if he will? What will happen then?  
_

_**"Unless Mello will show me otherwise."  
**_

_The hell did he mean with that?  
_

Mello never meant to cheat in the first place. It all happened because it was a big test in a subject he didn't really pay attention to, and the lack of chocolate in his body disturbed him a lot. He swore it will be the first and last time he'll ever cheat._  
_

"Mello-san, is everything alright?" The voice sent the blonde's chills all over his body. He turned his eyes to the source of it.

"Ah, Roger. Yes, everything is just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," The old man started saying. "You've been sitting here for quite a while now, and the chocolate bar to your right isn't even a bit open."

Mello turned his head to the side. He was right. It was one of his favorite types, and he didn't even touch it. Actually, and he hated admitting it, he forgot it was there.

"Ah, no... I'm fine... It's really nothing, so don't worry." He stood up and grabbed the chocolate bar.

As he passed by the silver-haired man, Roger only worried more about Mello.

Meanwhile, in his room, Near was pressing against the small ball-form he had on the back of his head, right where it was hit when he fell to the floor. It didn't really hurt, but it's presence disturbed the albino a lot. Like Mello, just that much more._**  
**_

_**"Unless Mello will show me otherwise."  
**_

He didn't really mean something with that. But he knew it will make the blonde's mind busy, and that meant less of Mello-time inside of Near's own private time.

Well... First time in a really long while Near was wrong, because the door was burst open and shut again. The pale boy could barely blink and was already laid down on his bed, both hands were held on top of his head. Focusing on the figure upon him, he could see a pair of light-blue eyes, filled with frustration and anger. He tried keeping calm.

"Why did Mello co-" He stopped speaking, unable to, actually, as the free hand of the blonde was reaching inside the pijama pants. A twist as a reaction came from Near's side when he felt a grab down.

"You said I need to do stuff for you, right? And you're... arg..." He inhaled some air. He tried not to think about what he was doing, but it was a bit hard when he had to focus on moving his hand. "I need that book. Therefor, I'll do whatever is needed to get it back without the need to involve the teachers..."

Near's eyes were gazed to the ceiling. He couldn't speak and didn't really plan to. The touch was weird to Near, and he didn't understand yet whether he enjoyed it or not. Most likely not.

His breaths were shortened and his heart beat went faster. Mello closed his eyes tightly, but Near didn't remove his gaze from the ceiling. Then, a feeling of stream was felt from the down part of his body, and Mello took his hand out carefully. He looked at it, and it was covered with white stuff.

_White stuff. Yep. That's How I'll call it._ A small way to go to forget what he just did to Near.

He looked at Near, which was not moving. If his chest wouldn't have gone up and down so violently, no doubt he'd suspect Near to be dead.

Finally, Mello got down, trying to not make what was on his hand to drip to the floor. "Have I done all is needed to get my book back?" He asked.

Near pointed to a place near his bed. Under it was the book. Mello quickly took it before Near will change his mind.

The albino was still gazing at the ceiling. The breathing speed was slower, but his heartbeat was still fast.

No doubt. What he felt now was fun, with a slight wish of it happening again. _**  
**_


	3. The side effect

Mello's clean hands tighten on the red-golden book. He held it in front of his face, smiling. "I'm saved!"

Not looking the way he was going, he bumped into Roger, and the book fell to the ground. Mello shook his head.

"Ouuch..."

**"A great way down the red sea"**? Didn't know you like those kind of books."

Mello looked up. "Uh? I... I decided to give it a try..."

"Oh..." Roger gave the book back to the kid. "It's a nice one. You might enjoy ."

The blonde took the book, his treasure. "T-thank you..." He stood up and bowed. "Excuse me." Mello walked to his room.

"Mel," The gamer greeted him on the blonde's bed. "Heya."

"Matt? The hell you doin' here?" Mello closed the door behind him.

"You kind of ran away from the games room today. So, yeah... Hi."

"Well, I-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Matt Exclaimed.

"DUDE!" Mello yelled.

"Sorry, just that that stupid tur-"

"I don't care! And if you don't want to know how I got this little babe." Mello waved the book in the air. "Then you can leave."

"wa, Mel, calm down..." He pressed a few buttons and and closed the nintendo DS. "I wanna hear it."

"Well," Mello started telling, "I went to his room, and after doing a big mess I couldn't find it. Then, as fate wanted, Near came in. I beat him up a bit and he gave it to me, hands shaking."

"Ae Mello! You're the maaan!" They high-fived. Matt sat back down and continued to play. "But really, Mel... What happened?"

"Ah... Ha... Ha... I just told you, are you deaf?"

"C'mon, Mello. I've been with you long enough to know what's real and what's a cover story. Especially from all the times you came up with ones when they caught us sneaking inside the kitchen."

The blonde let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah..." He sat next to the gamer, who suddenly grinned.

"You gave him a hand job, didn't you?"

Mello got up too fast, almost falling. "What? Of course not!"

"Yes you did. It's obvious." Matt moved the Nintendo from side to side.

"Why do you think that disgusting thing?" The blonde gave a disgust face.

"Well, starting with your hands. Your right one is shaking, and you try avoiding touching something with it.

"Second, it smells. Bad smell. Semen smell."

"What if I decided to masturbate?"

"You're not the type of people who find jerking-off usefull," Explained the redhead.

"How do you know what semen smells like?" Mello tried turning the wheel around.

"I _am_ that type of people." Matt took a deep breath. "stupid turtle."

"Stupid turtle or not, I did not do that to Near." Mello laid down.

"Mel, mel, mel... Why won't you just admit it?"

The blonde hair was spread around the bed, and a blue-dreaming eyes were fighting the will and urge to sleep.

"Because it felt different..."

"Different?" The redhead asked, but he got no answer. His friend was in a deep sleep. Matt let a giggle out. "Heh... Good night, little lady." The googled boy continued to play.

When Mello woke up, he was alone, tucked in his bed.

"Aah... What time is it?" He asked the air. "Ah, right..." Mello remembered the emptiness of any living being but him in the room.

He looked at the digital clock, which showed in a bright green light 19:10.

Meant one thing- Dinner. And of course, chocolate desserts.

He got up. Looking in the mirror, he decided he was looking just fine and didn't need to get dressed differently or comb his hair. OK, maybe just one comb.

The door opened by an outsider. "Yo, dude. Are you coming to eat or what?"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." He froze. "I-I mean... I'm coming to eat."

Matt let a snarl out. "I'll set up another sex-date for you two, ok? Now come on, before the chocolate desserts will be over."

Mello would have attacked the gamer if not for the sudden worry of his sweet, none-stollen and completely "legal" chocolate supply.

They both walked in the corridor, turning left and right until they reached the too-big dining room. They sat down on a table-for-two and ate. The atmosphere between them was quieter than usual. With Matt thinking Mello gave Near a hand job, and Mello being afraid Matt will find out it was true, none of them spoke.

They finished eating at the same time. Both getting up and putting their dishes in the big sink, for the cleaning ladies to clean them up when every kid is done, they walked together to the door. Opening it, The blue eyes sighted a pale-white figure. Both boys' eyes opened widely. Near took a turn back and hurriedly walked away.

"What is wrong with sheep boy?" Asked the googled boy. Mello just shook his head.

"Dunno, don't care."

"He probably remembered of what you did. I think he got horny again. Hey, why not try to get the feeling off of him again?" As a response he got a slap on the neck.

"Yo, Matt. Why not try stop being cocky from time to time?"

"Cocky, hein? Bet you'd like Near's right now, really close to you... Maybe inside you even." He laughed. Mello didn't. Another slap was given to the redhead.

"No way! Plus, I would totally be the one on top who will put it in."

"Oh, so you already know your positions? Haha, cute!" Another slap.

"My hand is starting to hurt, you asshole."

"Speaking of assholes..." Matt was holding another laugh back. Mello sent a frustration sound to his ears and left.

"JACKASS!" He yelled to the person far behind him.

Mello stared at the ceiling. All this situation pissed him off, and he couldn't put his mind to a rest. What was the most annoying thing, is the strange yet good shiver that passed through his body whenever he thought of that night.

The feeling of Near under him, of having a piece of him in his hand (even if Mello didn't enjoy that "piece" much), of making him feel good...

"Aahh," He yelled, shaking his head. Furious, he got up and out to the hallway. He knew he was not allowed to be out at a time like this, but what could he do? He needed some fresh air.

The main door was not locked. Strange, but had already happened before.

Mello slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. It made a rustling sound, when he closed it too.

The cold air chilled him a bit, but he loved the coldness. He walked on the grass barefoot. It probably rained a while ago, because his feet were getting wet. The moon gleamed brightly, and it seemed like there were smaller versions of the moon on the water drops that were left on the leaves.

There was a hill with a sharp fall, almost like a cliff. Mello dragged himself there. At first he didn't notice it, since the moon was so bright it almost painted everything white, but as he got closer he so the figure, standing still. The gentle wind sent his clothes and hair fly to the side.

Near turned his head to Mello's direction. He looked at him with tired eyes. With the moon giving him a white halo, and his white clothes, hair and skin, Mello could have mistaken him for an angel.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a dry mouth. Near simply turned his head back to the sky in front of him.

Mello took some courage and walked forward, standing besides him. They both looked at the big white ball.

"We need to forget about it," He said. "As if it never happened. I know it will be hard, but we'll simply ignore it. We'll keep competing on grades and teasing each other. No one will notice there was something wrong between us, and neither will we. By the end of the month it will seem like a dream we had, so distant from reality." He turned his head to Near, whose eyes were focused on Mello. "Agreed?"

Near inhaled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mello."

"Why not?" Mello became confused.

A white small cloud went out from between a light pink lips. "Because stuff have changed. Even if I'll try my best to forget it, even if we'll go back to the same routine, I'll be clinging to that memory."

"What the hell? Why will you want to remember that day?" He started talking in a louder tone.

"Mello will never understand," He stated.

"Try me."

Near still looked at him, examining the guy that just challenged him. He didn't respond.

"What? Do you think I'm too stupid? You think I won't understand genius Near words? Is that it?" He raised a hand, ready to put all his anger out at the small fragile figure, but he couldn't. Not with that same figure grabbing his clothes tightly and pulling him close, lips-locking.

* * *

_**I finally continued!  
This chapter is a bit short, since I've been holding the writing back for such a long time I forgot what I wanted to do... The kiss was definitely not part of the initial plan XD  
Anyway, hope you enjoy ^.^**_


End file.
